Anubis in the USA
by Rjvamp 369
Summary: The anubis gang spend a holiday in America.they are all staying at Eddie's house.what will happen? Will friendships crumble?Will relationships shatter? Sorry worst summary ever! Please reveiw! By the way willow isn't in it. The main couple is Peddie! Cause I love them : D this is a multi chapter
1. plane

Eddie's P.O.V

'Yes mom...yeah,ok...thanks...love you to,bye' I hung up the phone with a smile on my face.I fast walked into the living room to see the rest of my fellow anubis residents. 'She said we could stay at my house!'I yelled and as I did everyone got up and Jerome shouted 'we're going to America!'.I laughed. 'But my mom said if you guys are gonna be staying at my house she has one condition...no pranks' i said sternly looking at Alfie and Jerome 'why are you looking at us!' Alfie moaned.I just rolled my eyes. 'To the air port!' Joy screamed with excitement,everyone cheered again.

On the plane

KT's P.O.V

I was sitting next to Fabian on the plane, I was so excited about going back to America.I missed it so much...especially the weather. I looked around at everybody sitting in front of me was Amber and alfie,behind me was Mara and Joy,behind them was Eddie and Patricia and on right side to me was Jerome. I yawned ,we'd been flying for a while.I tilted my head and closed my eyes,before I knew it I was asleep.

Patricia's P.O.V

I was,suprisingly, quite excited about going to America and seeing Eddie's mum again,she was actually really nice. Eddie shuffled next to me. 'Stop fidgeting' I moaned elbowing him. 'I'm just trying to get comfortable,we've been flying for hours' He said.I rolled my eyes and yawned,I was so tired 'aw,is yacker tired' he teased. I elbowed him again 'doofus' i said then lay my head on his shoulder, I felt Eddie lay his head on mine and we fell asleep together.

Jerome's P.O.V

How long left!? I'm so bored! Alfie decided to sit next to his girlfriend and my girlfriend decided to sit next to her friend,so I'm bored and lonely.I wish America was closer! I pulled out my phone. atleast the planes got wi fi.I looked at the phone screen and realised I had a new text from trudy.I opened it,it said she missed us and hoped we have fun.I yawned.I was actually pretty sleepy.


	2. huge house

Going to Eddie's house

Eddie's P.O.V

We were all getting out of the taxi parked outside my house.I grabbed my bags and walked up to the front door and knocked, mom opened it 'Eddie honey!' She yelled and gave me a hug 'hey mom' i said. Then she released me 'so are these all your friends?'she said pointing at everyone behind me,I nodded.'that's Amber,Jerome,Alfie,KT,Mara,Joy and you know Patricia' I said,my mom smiled 'of course I know Patricia,hi honey' she said giving Patricia a hug.'hi miss miller' Patricia said pulling away from the hug(she never did do hugs) 'how many times have I told you to call my Cathy...that goes for all of you' my mom said looking at everybody.'all right come on in '

Amber's P.O.V

Oh my God,Eddie's house is huge! Why didn't he tell me! 'Ok,kitchens through that door,living rooms that way and there are bathrooms here and upstairs...oh and you can pick any bedroom you want' Eddie's mum was so nice! We all thanked her and went upstairs to pick rooms,it's just like being back at Anubis.

Patricia's P.O.V

I threw my suitcase in my chosen bedroom,memories came flooding back of when I was here before. 'Hey yacker' I turned to see Eddie standing in the doorway. 'Hey' I said. Eddie walked up to me and kissed me softly, we broke apart 'what was that for?' I said 'can't a guy just kiss his girlfriend' he teased.I rolled my eyes. 'Whatever,bad breath' I said. 'Ha,ha' Eddie said sarcastically. 'So I has thinking...do you wanna go on a date tonight?' Eddie asked.I smirked 'why not.' I said,I saw Eddie smile 'I'll meet you in the kitchen at seven'he said,I nodded and kissed him on the cheek 'later weasel' I said shoving past to get something to eat.


	3. Jewels

Eddie's P.O.V

I walked downstairs to hear the door bell ringing.I answered it to see my neighbour jewels standing at the door 'Hey Eddie! Cathy told me you where back!' She said pulling me into a hug 'yeah,I'm back,it's good to see you Jewels' I said, she released me from the hug.'Wanna grab a quick drink?' She asked,I looked at my watch'yeah sure,why not' and with that we left the house to get a drink. We went to a old bar down town.

2 houres later

Still Eddie's P.O.V

We all laughed. God I miss home! I never realized how much until now. 'Come on Eddie! Have a drink!' Jewels said,God she was drunk. 'I think I'll stay off the alcohol thanks' I said, jewels rolled her eyes,wow she reminded me of Patricia...Patricia! I completely forgot we have a date.I looked at my watch,it was 6:52,still have time,I looked at Jewels,I can't just leave her like this...ur!I'll have to cancel with Patricia,so I got out my phone and dialled her number.

Patricia's P.O.V

I stared at myself in the body length mirror,I was wearing a black dress and pixie boots.I can't wait to see Eddie's face! We haven't been on a date in ages! Then I heard my phone buzz,I picked it up and looked at the screen,it was Eddie 'Hey weasel' I said into the phone 'Hey yacker,look I'm so sorry but I'm gonna have to cancel our date' my heart sank. I went to sit on the bed 'why? What's wrong?' I asked trying not to sound to bothered but really I was looking forward to the date. 'Um..I'm with a friend and they um..kinda got drunk,so I gotta stay with them' He said. I sighed 'why don't I come to you?' I asked 'no...look we can do something tommorrow ok,sorry I gotta go' then he hung up. I put the phone down and ran my fingers along the dress. That's the last time I make an effort. I got up off the bed and looked in the mirror again. Screw it,I'm gonna go out,with or without Eddie. So I made my way down stairs and through the front door,I don't even know where I'm going. I started walking when I came across a pub,I looked through the window and saw Eddie with some girl! I felt my cheeks burn red.I need a drink. I didn't dare face Eddie inside so I kept walking until I got to another ,I did,I went inside and asked for a drink.I was pretty suprised they didn't ask for my I.D,but I guess in my dress and heels I looked older than I actually was.

Eddie's P.O.V

I finally got Jewels home,I looked at my watch,it was 9:53,I hope Patricia isn't mad,who am I kidding,it's Patricia,of course she's gonna be mad.I walked through the front door of my house and went up to Patricia's room,she wasn't there so I went back down stairs to see Joy 'Hey joy,you seen yacker?' I asked, joy shook her head 'last time I saw her she was going out' Just great. I couldn't just leave her out there,who knows where she went. So I zoomed through the front door and began to look for her.


	4. drunk Patricia

Eddie's P.O.V

Where the hell is Patricia! I've looked everywhere,suddenly,just as I thought those words,I spotted a red head in a black dress.I ran other to her 'Patricia?' I said grabbing her shoulder and turning her around.

'aaaah! Get off me' she screamed.I did what she said.

'Patricia what the hell are you doing here?' I asked. Patricia rubbed her head

'getting a drink' she said,then it hit me,she was drunk.

'Ok,well,do you wanna come home and...' I was cut off

'no!' Patricia screamed. Urgh. Two drunk people in one night.

'Ok what do you wanna do?' I asked gently. Patricia looked around

'beach!' and started running off,so I chaced after her.

'Patricia stop!' I yelled. Where did she go? Oh my god,I've lost my drunk girlfriend! I started looking I looked over the railings and down on the beach,where,I saw Patricia Laying in the sand,thank God! I took a deep breath and jumped over the railings and walked over to Patricia 'Yacker,don't run off like that!' I shouted,she got up and hugged me 'sorry Freddie!' She said and collapsed back down on the sand...Freddie!? I decided to sit next to her. She looked up at me 'wanna go swimming!?' She asked excitedly. I shook my head 'we are not going swimming!' I said sternly.

'Fine!' Patricia huffed. Then she got up a started taking off her dress.

'What are you doing.' I asked looking around to make sure we where alone.

'You said we're not going swimming but you didn't say I couldn't go' so she threw her dress on the ground and was only in her underwear. '3,2,1!' She screamed and ran down to the sea. I watched her...screw it! I'm going in. So I pulled my shirt and pants off to be in my underwear and ran down to the sea. 'It's bloody freezing! Patricia I hate you!' I shouted. Patricia giggled and swam up to me

'yay you came!' She gave me a hug and kissed me deeply. For a while I kissed back but I knew it wasn't right when she was like this so I broke it. 'Can we go home now?' I asked. Patricia nodded. 'Race you to the clothes!' She said a ran back to get her dress. I ran after her. We put all our clothes on again and started walking back to the house. 'La,la,la!' Patricia started singing.

'Shhhhh!' I said. Patricia rolled her eyes. So I grabbed her hand to stop her from running away again. When we got into the house,we walked inside to see Joy and Jerome. 'Hey guys...why are you wet?' Joy asked curiously

'We went swimming!' Patricia giggled. Jerome laughed to

'Oh my god is Patricia drunk?' Joy asked,I nodded.

'Come on let's put you to bed' I said tightening my grip on Patricia's hand leading her up stairs.

I finally got Patricia into bed,so I sat next to her and stroked her head 'night yacker' I said and kissed her head. 'Night Freddie' she said,I laughed.

**please reveiw guys! It means alot! : D**


	5. head in a toilet

Patricia's P.O.V

My eyes shot open like bullets. Ou! My head. My stomache started to make a strange noise so I rubbed it,oh god! I ran to the bathroom and leant over the toilet seat and threw up. I feel horrible. My head is pounding! Then I felt someone pull the hair out of my face and rub my back. 'Shhhh' it was Eddie. I shook him off 'go away!' I said still mad about seeing him with that girl at the bar.'wow,sorry yacker...are you ok?' He asked

'Do I look ok doofus!' I hissed. Eddie seemed shocked at my behaviour

'What is your problem?' He groaned. I rolled my eyes.

'My problem!? My problem Eddison,is that you stood me up last night to go get drunk with some girl' i said sternly giving him the death glare,but it doesn't work as well when your head is in a toilet. 'What? Yacker,first off,I didn't get drunk and second off, she was a friend!' Eddie sounded quiet angry. 'Whatever' I mumbled. Then I got up,flushed the toilet and shoved past him,but he followed me and grabbed me by the shoulder 'Yacker,your not actually mad about this are you? Because it didn't seem that way last night' he said.I stopped dead in my tracks.

'What do you mean!' I demanded. Eddie smirked

'Nothing' he said. Then he walked closer to me and grabbed my hands. 'Look yacker,I swear she was just a friend ok' he said gently, I smiled and nodded. He kissed me lightly 'God you reak' he teased. I punched him in the arm 'weasel' I said. Suddenly, I felt alot better.

Joy's P.O.V

I grabbed a bowl of cornflakes and sat down next to Jerome at the breakfast table. 'Hey joyless' he said. I groaned 'rat face' I said. Jerome kissed me on the cheek,I smiled and began to eat my cornflakes .Then Eddie's mum Cathy came in 'hello my loves' she said. Wow,totally reminded me of trudy 'just to let you know tommorrow night I'm hosting a party here,there will be fireworks and dancing and food. The hole neighbourhood is invited,so fancy' she said. cool,a party!

'Yay I love an excuse to where a pink dress' Amber screeched. We all laughed.


	6. Fabina or Mabian

Night of the Party

Patricia's P.O.V

The music from downstairs was coming through the floor as I slid on my dark blue dress which I'd had for a while but it still fit. I was also wearing a gold necklace and slip on shoes,then I heard a knock on the door,so I turned to see Mara 'Hey Trish you coming?' She asked.I nodded,Mara was wearing a floor length violet summer dress,she did look pretty ,Mara and I walked down the stairs and into the garden to be met with lots of people and loud music ,it was slow music.I sighed. 'Hey Trish do you mind if I go see Fabian?' She asked.I nodded,when mara left I started walking around the garden looking for familiar faces when I saw Fabian,I grabbed his shoulder 'hey fabian,Mara's looking for you' I said,his expression grew sad.'what's wrong?' I asked

'I was just on the phone with Nina,I-I-I think I still have feelings for her,she said she's driving up tommorrow' he stuttered.I froze,I don't know whether to be sad or happy.

'What? But what about Mara,you gotta tell her' I said quickly

'I will,I..I...I promise' he whispered then he walked off in the opposite direction.I can't believe this is happening! I started walking again to only stop dead in my tracks when I reached a group of people dancing,one of them was Eddie. He was dancing with the same girl from the bar. **(they're dancing to the song island in the sun by weezer...I love that song)** I can't believe this! How could he! Is he cheating on me! I thought about walking over to them and showing that bitch a piece of my mind but I couldn't. I just turned and walked back up to my room,Worst party ever!

Mara's P.O.V

I saw Fabian in the crowd so ran to him. 'Hey Fabes!' I shouted grabbing his arm. Fabian looked nervous 'what's the matter?' I asked.

'Nothing...no...it's just...I...ur...it doesn't matter' he said grabbing my hand.I just smiled at him...what's going on?

Fabian's P.O.V

I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell Mara. I do really like her but I also really like Nina...I...I..ur! I'll wait till Nina gets here tommorrow,Mabey seeing Nina will make me realize my true feelings. I just hope Patricia can't stay quiet till tommorrow. I just really don't want to hurt anyone! Especially not Nina or Mara.

**ok so I don't know whether to have Fabina or Mabian! Please help! Leave it in a reveiw or pm me! Please help!**


	7. Nina

Morning after the party

Fabians P.O.V

I barely got any sleep last night. I can't believe Nina is here,the words Mara and Nina began spinning around my head.I sighed and pulled myself out of bed and got changed.I walked over to the mirror and looked in it 'Mara and Fabian' I said to myself. 'Nina and Fabian' urgh! This isn't helping! I turned away from the mirror and darted downstairs. I walked into the kitchen 'Fabes?' I froze. That was definetly an American accent.I turned...Nina.

Patricia's P.O.V

I yawned and rolled over on the bed. God,I'm still so mad at Eddie,or should I say,the doofus. How could he dance with her! Even thinking about it,I can actually feel my heart sink. But,I'm not gonna cry,I won't give him the satisfaction. So I've decided to wait it out,you know the old,ignore him ,keep my distance and watch. But I swear to god if he even,so much as takes a step out of line,I will crush him. :)

Nina's P.O.V

I was just stood there,starring at him...Fabian...my Fabian,well now he was Mara's and it hurt,it hurt like a bullet in my chest. ' So,how are you?' I asked trying to get some kind of reaction from him but he just stood there. 'I...I...i...I'm fine..what about you?' He stuttered.

'I'm good,look Fabes,I'm so sorry I left. But I had to,it was dangerous,when I learned Eddie was the Osirian,I knew it was to risky,you gotta know,I didn't mean to hurt you' the words all came pouring out like niagra falls. I stared at Fabian who walked towards me and grabbed my hands. My heart began to beat faster. 'I forgive you' he whispered,the next thing I knew his lips where on mine. I missed him so much,it was unreal. Then I heard a gasp, Fabian and I broke apart. It was Mara.

Mara's P.O.V

There they where,right in front of me. It's like Jerome all over again. How could he!? He was Fabian! He would never hurt me like that?And Nina,since when did she get here? Since when was she invited? 'Mara...I...I'Fabian mumbled. But I couldn't,I felt my chin quiver,so I turned and darted up to my room,locked the door and slid down the wall with my face in my hands. Tears came so quickly,as if natural. How could this happen again? What's wrong with me?


	8. so stupid

Patricia's P.O.V

When I finished thinking about my doofus boyfriend,I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see Fabian and...Nina! 'Oh my god Nina!' I shouted,running over to hug her. She hugged back. 'Still American?' I asked

'Yep,still Patricia?' She said but without much enthusiasm as I thought,which was odd.

'What's wrong?' I asked turning from Nina to Fabian who also looked distressed.

'Mara' he mumbled.I sighed looking back and forth from both of them.

'We kinda kissed and she was their,I feel horrible,I've been here for 5 minutes and I've already made someone cry!'Nina panicked.I told her to calm down,then I looked at Fabian.

'You better fix this Rutter and fast' I snapped. Then I turned and made my way to the living room but got held up by Eddie bumping into me...great. 'Hey yacker' he said cheerfully,kissing me on the cheek.I rolled my eyes. 'Hey' I huffed then began to walk off but he grabbed my wrist

'Ok what have I done now' he asked. what hadn't he done!?

'Urgh,I don't know Eddie,why don't you figure it out!' I said trying to release myself from his grip but he wouldn't budge.

'Yacker,I honestly don't know what your on about and what happened to you last night? I looked everywhere for you. I thought we where gonna dance and stuff. You left me alone with Jewels,do you know how annoying she can be?' He snapped back. I felt myself blush. He didn't like spending time with her. How could I be so stupid! I looked up at him and kissed him softly. He let go of my wrist and grabbed my waist to pull me closer. When we finally stopped,I hugged him 'sorry,I wasn't there...I...i didn't feel well' I lied. I couldn't let him know how stupid I had been. He pulled out of the hug. 'Why are you ok?'he asked looking worried

'I'm fantastic' I whispered,he smiled and kissed me,it was slow and warm,I could tell he'd had breakfast because I could taste the sweet pancakes on his lips. I gently and slowly pulled away from him. 'So, I was thinking..date,you know as long as everyone promises not to get drunk this time?' He asked. I smiled and nodded. 'Why not...later weasel!' I punched his arm and walked off. Back to reality.


	9. amazing veiw

Mara's P.O.V

I wiped away my tears as I heard a knock at the door.'yes?' I sobbed. The door opened to reveal Fabian. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost 'oh my god Mara...I...I..I'm so sorry,I didn't mean to..I' he stuttered. I got up and walked up to him.

'I get it. It was always gonna be you and Nina' I said still sobbing. God saying that hurt,it really hurt. I really like Fabian. Fabians face was still glum but he gave me a hug 'oh mara,I'm so sorry,it's just...it's Nina,we have so much history you know.' He said,he really did seem sad.

'I know' I replied pulling out of the hug. He smiled at me then left. Oh god that was hard.

Patricia's P.O.V

I walked downstairs to meet Eddie for our date. I was wearing black skinny jeans,pixie boots,a keep calm and rock on shirt and my leather jacket. When I saw Eddie I smiled to see him also wearing his leather jacket. That's what I call couple co ordination,Amber would approve. 'Hey' I said

'Hey' He said. Then he kissed me. Even though it was a peck it was still as good. then we exited through the front door 'so where we going?' I asked.

'I was thinking dinner but first I wanna show you something' he smirked grabbing my hand leading me through the street. Then we came to a locked gate. Eddie climbed over it. I just stared at him 'well come on then' he said

'Are you crazy? We can't do this' i replied.

'Why,you scared?' He teased. I raised my eyebrows at him then climbed over the gate ,as I did I saw Eddie smirk. Then he grabbed my hand again and lead me to what seemed like a diserted field but then we kept walking until we reached a steep edge. I huffed 'so what now?' I asked. Eddie smiled. 'Look that way' He said turning my head so I could face the most amazing veiw I'd ever seen. My mouth dropped 'wow,Eddie this is amazing' I said. Eddie put his arm around me.

'I used to come here all the time. This is probably my favourite place in the world. But theres only one way to make it more special' he said. I turned to him. 'And what's that?' I whispered,then he leaned in and kissed me. It was long and deep,I didn't want it to end. He rubbed his hand up and down my back as I ruffled my hand through his hair. 'Hey!' Eddie and I pulled apart. I turned to see a security guard. I froze 'what do we do?' I whispered to Eddie

'Run!'he shouted and with that we ran as fast as we could back to the gate. We where both laughing and screaming,then we reached the gate. Eddie helped me other first then lifted himself over. We continued to run down the street until we where clear and out of veiw of the security guard,we both stared at eachother and laughed. 'I love you yacker' he said. I stopped laughing. I didn't know what to say but then I looked straight into Eddie's eyes 'I love you to'


	10. Waking up for breakfast

**The next day **

Nina's P.O.V

I couldn't help but feel horrible for breaking up Mara and Fabian but I'm in love with him...right? I sighed. Thankfully Eddie's mom was very welcoming and let me sleep in a spare room. It was small but cozy. But some how I couldn't help but feel out of place or unwanted. I might just be paranoid. I'm sure this is gonna be great next few weeks.

Patricia's P.O.V

I yawned loudly as my eyes fluttered open. Then I rolled over to see Eddie still sleeping, I smiled. After our date last night we went back to his room and talked for hours,we must have fallen asleep. I watched his face twitch suddenly as his eyes also opened. ' Hey Weasel' I said. I watched as a weak smile played on Eddie's lips. 'Hey yacker' He yawned,leaning over to kiss me but I pulled away.

'No kissing for you morning breath' I teased. He groaned and quickly kissed me on the cheek and smirked. 'You love it' he said still sounding tired. I rolled my eyes and pulled myself out of his bed to get some breakfast 'later Krueger'

KT's P.O.V

I put my arm around Mara as she cried into my shoulder. 'Come on Mara, just think of it this way,its one heart break closer to a happy ever after' I said comfortingly. Mara had been a reck since last night when her and Fabian broke up. Nina seemed nice enough but I had known Mara longer and it didn't seem fair. 'Thanks KT,I'll be ok' she chocked then pulled her head away from my shoulder. I gave her a weak smile. 'Come on let's go get some breakfast.'

Eddie's P.O.V

After laying in bed for a while I finally decided to pull myself up. I huffed,last night had been great. It was an amazing date and we didn't fight at all or anything. It all just seemed to be falling into place. Patricia finally said I love you back which made me fell amazing. I love her so much and just to know she feels the same way is just...well it's an unbelievable feeling to have. I then went and grabbed some fresh clothes out of my closet. After,I ran downstairs to join everyone for breakfast.


	11. Authors note

**ok, I have absolutely no idea where I am going with this story! Any ideas? I have total writers block! P.S sorry if you thought this was an update :(**


	12. buzz kill

**A big thanks to Cookiecake40 and gabigirl626 for the ideas! xoxoxo**

Eddie's P.O.V

When I made it down stairs I saw my mom in the hallway on the phone 'yes...uh hu...yep,ok..see you there. Bye' she put the phone down.

'Who was that mom?' I asked. My mom turned.

'Oh,um that was my friend Cassie,you remember Cassie right? Well anyway she's hosting a barbacue tonight so it seems you kids will have the house to your selves' she replied. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of being home alone. 'Great,what time you leaving?' I asked.

'At about 3:00,I probably won't be back till tommorrow morning so behave ok' she said sternly. I nodded. Then she kissed my cheek and went off to do god knows what. I walked into the kitchen to find everybody and told them the news 'so guys tonight we have the house to our selves, I was thinking party' I said happily. Everyone smiled.

'Wooo!' They all cried.

'Shhhh!' I said knowing my mom could be anywhere.

'Wooo' they said again but this time in a whisper.

**3:00**

Patricia's P.O.V

It's 3:00 and Eddie's mum has just left and he's arranging the party. To be honest I'm not exactly looking forward to it. You know the hole dancing and whatever I'm sure it'll be fine. I just hope I get to spend some more time with Eddie.

**8:00**

Still Patricia's P.O.V

It's 8:00 and the party's started. There's loud music,alcohol and horny teenagers,it's a nightmare! I can't even find Eddie. And to make worst some random teenagers keep rubbing up on me! And I'm like 'Bitch,I ain't a magic lamp!' Urgh! I seriously just want this thing to end! Then I see Eddie. I start to run other to him when...oh my god...oh my god! He's kissing someone! I can't believe this! I picked up the nearest jug of liquid I could find and poured it over his head. 'WHAT THE HELL...oh yacker...I can explain!' He yelled. He was drunk. I just turned and walked away as I felt my chin begin to quiver and tears threatening to fall. How could he! Then I heard someone call my name who wasn't Eddie. 'Hey! Patricia!' I turned to see Fabian.

'What?' I moaned realizing I was crying.

'Oh my god Patricia are you crying?' He asked comfortingly.

'No! I just got something in my eye! What do you want?' I asked with a unintentional harsh tone.

'I was just wandering if you've seen Nina and are you sure you're ok?' He asked

'I haven't seen Nina and for the last time I'm fine!' I yelled then stormed off wondering to myself why Eddie wasn't chasing me.


	13. i was drunk!

Patricia's P.O.V

After talking to Fabian I ran straight up to my room. I slammed the door shut and slid down the wall crying. How could he? I told him I loved him! I knew it was to good to be true,I mean I'm the stubborn goth and he's..well,he's Eddie.I don't know what to do,I don't want to loose him but how can I trust him after this. I guess he was drunk. No Patricia What are you doing! Stop making excuses for him! Then there was a knock at the door. Half of me prayed it was Eddie,the other wished it wasn't. 'Who is it?' I asked. I wiped away the tears in my eyes with my wrist.

'It's Joy' she replied. I sighed and opened the door and then went back to sitting against the wall.

'What Joy?' I moaned. Joy Came and sat next to me and gave me a hug.

'Fabian said he thought you were upset so sent me to check on you' she replied. I'm gonna kill him.

'I'm fine Joy,you can go' I said. Joy shook her head.

'No way,I'm not leaving till you tell me what's wrong' she replied. I sighed and leant my head on her shoulder and continued to cry. 'I..I saw..Eddie...kissing someone...else' I cried. The words barely came out,they hurt so much. Joy stroked my hair 'That bastard' she whispered,I laughed lightly,so did she. Then I lifted my head off her shoulder and looked at her 'I'm just gonna go to bed,you get back to the party' i said standing up and collapsing on my bed. I could see Joy nod.

'Oh and Trish' I turned 'I'll always be there for you,you know that right?' She said. I smiled and nodded. Then Joy left and I just layed on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

**The next day**

Eddie's P.O.V

I woke up with my head hammering. Wow,I had a little to much last night. I don't remember anything. I shook it off and got up and put on fresh clothes since I obviously hadn't bothered to put on PJ's last night.I walked out of my room towards the stairs when Joy jumped infront of me and slapped me right across the face. 'Ow! Joy what the hell!'I yelled.

'You know what Eddie I really thought you where a good guy!' She screamed. What is happening right now? 'What!..Joy what are you talking about!?' I shouted. Joy scoffed.

'You really don't know do you' she said. I shook my head in confusion. 'You made out with another girl last night Eddie! Right in front of Patricia!' She yelled. I swear my heart stopped. Oh no.

'What..Joy you gotta understand,I was drunk.'I replied.

'I shouldn't be the one you're telling' she said and with that I turned and ran to Patricia's room and knocked on the door. 'Go away' she said. I ignored her and flung the door open.

'Hey yacker ,look Joy told me and..'I was cut off

'Save it Eddie. I don't want to hear any excuses'she hissed. I shook my head.

'What Patricia no,I was drunk. You gotta know I would never hurt you like that. I love you' I replied softly. She glared at me. 'I know,I love you to but I need time ok' she replied. I nodded.

'Yeah..yeah,of course' i whispered then turned and walked out.


	14. Johnny

Patricia's P.O.V

I watched as Eddie left,closing the door behind him. I took a deep breath. I don't know what to do. I mean I love Eddie...I think. But what if he hurts me like that again? I don't know if I could take it. I can't just make him think he can do stuff like this and get away with it. I know he was drunk but...I just don't know what I feel. After being drowned by thoughts I made my way down stairs. I looked across to the kitchen to see everyone,including Eddie. Suddenly,I'm not that hungry. ''Hey'' someone said. I turned to see Fabian. ''Oh hey Fabes'' I replied. ''You sorted the hole Mara and Nina thing?'' I asked.

''I think so'' he mumbled. I raised my eyebrows.

''Not much enthusiasm there fabe'' I stated. He didn't replie he just walked into the kitchen with the others.

Eddie's P.O.V

I need to make things right with Patricia. What did she mean when she said she needed time? Was that her way of breaking up with me? I'm just so confused. I can't loose her not now. Not when everything was going so great. I need to have some sort of plan here. Then the door bell went. Is it my mom? She's early. I walked over to the front entrance and opened the door to reveal my old friend Johnny ''Eddie!'' He yelled.

''Johnny..hi'' I replied confused to why he was here.

''Well don't look so happy to see me,Jewles told me you where back'' he explained. I nodded with a slight smile.''who's that?'' He asked inviting himself in. I turned to see Patricia just walking past,she stopped at the sight of us. ''Hi'' she said awkwardly.

''This is my..ur...friend Patricia'' I told Johnny. A part of me wanted to say girlfriend but I wasn't sure if Patricia still wanted that. Johnny walked over to Patricia and shook her hand ''nice to meet you gorgeous'' Johnny said. I clenched my fists,is he flirting with her?! I saw Patricia smile and blush. Does she like him?! I could feel rage growing. ''So why are you here Johnny'' I asked.

''To see you Ed'' he replied. I was still staring at Patricia.

''Why don't I introduce you to everyone'' I said practically pushing Johnny into the kitchen away from my..um..girlfriend?


	15. party plans

Patricia's P.O.V

Eddie's friend Johnny is actually really cool. He's also pretty funny and witty,kinda like Eddie. Speaking of Eddie,I really don't know how to deal with our situation. I want to be with him and that should be enough but some how I feel like I'm selling out. I need to relax .Johnny invited us all to a party tonight at his place which seems like alot of fun as long as it's not repeat of the previous party I've attended. Eddie's mom came home a few minutes ago and was clueless about last night's events which we all smiled at.

Joy's P.O.V

I walked through the hallway and into my room to be met with a pair of arms wrapping around my waist. ''Hey Joyless'' Jerome teased. I smiled and turned to kiss him.

''Hey slimeball'' I replied. Whoa,I sounded like Patricia then. ''What do you want?'' I asked. He raised his eyebrows. ''Can't a guy see his girlfriend,no questions asked?'' He said. I nodded.

''Yes,but you're not just any guy Jerome,now what is it?'' I questioned.

''Joy how would you like to plan the mother of all pranks with me tonight at the party?'' He stated,all I could do was smile deviously.

Mara's P.O.V

Ok here's the deal. I miss Fabian and am done with the hole friendship thing. I just can't take it! I don't want to hurt anybody,I really don't. It's just ,don't I deserve to have at least one boyfriend who chooses me over someone else? I'm gonna get him back and KT agreed to help me. Operation get Fabian back is a go.

Eddie's P.O.V

I miss Patricia so much and seeing her laugh with Johnny just makes my blood boil. I need to get her back,pronto. I plan to do it tonight at the party somehow. I'll get her to talk to me. But I swear to god if Johnny so much as touches her...I'm gonna kick hiss sorry ass.


	16. skunk

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been away and stuff so sorry! Please reveiw and tell me what you think. :)**

Eddie's P.O.V

I stood with my back leant against the wall. The loud party music drowned my ears as dozens of sweaty teens danced past me. But all I could focus on was Patricia. She looked beautiful in her red dress and black boots. Her hair was straight today which made my mind drift back to when we first met. Wow,I am so whipped. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder interrupting my trance. I turned to see KT ''Eddie,we have a problem.'' She said panicking. I gave KT a confused look.

''What are you talking about?'' I asked. KT took a deep breath.

''There is a skunk loose in the upstairs bedroom'' she whispered. I stared at her.

''Ok,one, what does this have to do with me and two,why the hell is there a skunk upstairs!''I said harshly. ''Well Fabian Mara and Nina are kinda stuck in the bedroom with the skunk and it was Jerome's skunk.'' She explained. My jaw dropped,then KT took my hand and led me upstairs to the bedroom. Where we found Joy and Jerome panicking outside. I walked over to the door but joy stopped me. ''Eddie no! We don't know what that skunk is capable of!'' She yelled. I turned to Jerome.''speaking of the skunk,why the hell did you release it into my friends party!'' I shouted. Jerome twiddled his fingers. ''As a prank?'' He mumbled. I growled.

''What was my one rule Jerome!? No pranks!'' I yelled. Then I stormed over to the door and flung it open to see Mara,Fabian and Nina huddling on the bed. ''Eddie thank god!'' Mara sighed with relief. Then they all ran to the door and pushed past me. I looked around the bedroom. ''Where's the skunk'' I asked. Jerome peered his head through.

''Oh dear god,it's escaped'' he panicked. I place my hand on my face.

'''Alright, downstairs everybody! No one say anything about a snunk'' I said sternly and with that everyone went downstairs. This is gonna be a long night.


	17. Forgive

Patricia's P.O.V

I'm so sick of this party! I just saw Eddie walk up the stairs with KT. Is he really over me? I can't take it anymore,I'm gonna go find him. I walked past everybody and stomped upstairs to find Eddie no where to be seen. I turned my head to see the bedroom door closed...he wouldn't? I walked over to the door and turned the handle to see a...SKUNK! I screamed and slammed the door shut whilst screaming. ''Patricia!?'' I turned to see Eddie. I stopped screaming and gave him a angry face.

''Eddie,why the hell is there a skunk in the bedroom!?'' I demanded. Eddie grabbed my shoulders and lead me downstairs. ''Ok,so let's just pretend you didn't see a skunk and everything is fine'' he assured. I gave him a confused look. ''Wait are you saying it's your skunk?'' I hissed.

''What? No..it's Jerome's skunk.'' He whispered. I gasped.

''How could you let this happen!?'' I asked. Before he could reply there was a sudden scream.

''Skkkuuunnnkkkk!'' A girl screeched at the top of the stairs. Oh god. Then Johnny ran up to us.

''Guys I just heard the police are on there way! So let's get the fuck out of here!'' He yelled. Everyone began to panic. Eddie and I where about to leave when Johnny grabbed us. ''Guys,what am I suppose to do? I live here!?'' He stated. Eddie and I shrugged and continued to run outside. I stopped,Eddie turned. ''Patricia,come on! The cops will be here any second!'' He rushed.

''What about everyone else?'' I asked. Eddie grabbed my hand.

''They'll be out already now come on'' he said. I nodded and together we began to run back to Eddie's house.

Eddie's P.O.V

When we reached my house Patricia and I walked into the living room to see everyone .''Eddie,Patricia thank god we thought you got caught''Mara said. I smirked.

''Have a little faith Mara'' i said. Patricia huffed and then turned to walk upstairs.

''Well I'm really tired so...''she trailed off. I watched her walk up stairs and shortly followed hoping to talk to her. I went to her room and knocked on the door. ''Come in'' she said. I pushed the door open and closed it behind me. ''Hey'' i said.

''Oh,hey'' she replied. She was sitting on the bed so I sat next to her.

''I was wondering if you thought anymore about..you know..us'' I asked a little shy.

''Eddie..look,you really hurt me and I...'' I stopped her.

''Patricia look I know I hurt you and I would do anything to take that back. Believe me. But I am so in love with you. I can't stop thinking about you. And if there is even a little part of you that feels the same,you'd at least consider giving me another chance.'' I said taking her hands in mine.

''Ok'' she whispered. I smiled and kissed her. It was long and sweet. Our lips seemed to be completely in sync. I slowly moved my hands around her waist as she moved hers through my hair. Suddenly she pulled away. ''What?'' I asked a little nervous.

''Nothing,I just wanted to tell you I love you and I forgive you but you better never do that again...ok'' she whispered. I nodded.

''Never''

**Please reveiw! And feel free to suggest any ideas! :D**


	18. i need help :(

**Right I know you guys think this is an update but it's not. I really don't know where I'm going with this story...any ideas? It'd really help :)**

**Also please check out my new account with He0524 (who is an amazing writer) it's called RjHe30. Right now we're in the middle of a peddie story and it'd be a huuugggggeeee favour if u checked it out. I love guys!**


End file.
